Party Consequences
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Troy has a party and Taylor finds something that pushes her to her edge. She sets outt o get even. Can Troy make her see reason rated M for a reason people.


"Get off the phone Troy. I want to talk to you," Taylor said.

"In a minute babe, I'm talking to Chad," Troy said sliding down further in his seat.

Taylor stared at Troy as she decided her next course of action. She had tried to be civil, but her manners were wearing thin. She knew Troy had a party last week, but what she didn't know was why a pair of zebra print panties were hidden in his private game room. Taylor knew that women threw themselves at Troy; they had talked about it at length when they had decided to be together. The problem was that the game room was always locked during parties.

Gazing at Troy the anger began to build up until she felt like a volcano about to erupt. He was too fine for his own damn good. He had begun to grow his hair back so it was perfectly arranged on top of his head. His ears blinged with the iced out studs he wore. Today he was dressd in a white Sean John shirt, dark denim jeans and a new pair of all white Air Force One's. Taylor loved him so much, but she'd be damned before she let another man play games with her. She'd withheld her jealous tendencies up until now.

Pulling the panties out of her pocket she stood in front of Troy and waved them at him. "What the hell are these Troy?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

That simple comment set Taylor off. "You lying ass mutha fucka!" Troy immediately straightened up, responding to the outrage in her tone. "Who the fuck was she Troy!"

"Look Chad I'm a have to get back," Troy clicked off the line and stood to his feet. "She doesn't exist."

"Then what are these?" Taylor demanded.

"I...don't...know."

Taylor looked down and chuckled a bit. The smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Do you think I'm fuckin stupid! I found these panties in your private game room."

"So? Maybe Ryan or Chris or JASON had a girl in there," Troy said. He was in shock over Taylor's attitude. She never showed any amount of jealousy or possessiveness.

Taylor's eyes were squinting as she prepared to cuss Troy the fuck out, but the doorbell rang. "We're not finished with this," Taylor said as Troy went to answer it.

"Oh we're finished all right and I don't wanna hear another word about it!" he yelled. Yanking the door open he barely spared the guys a glance. "They're here so bring ya ass on!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Chad asked.

"What's up with y'all?" Sharpay asked.

"Tay has this bug up her ass about me cheating on her," Troy sneered.

"Are you!" they all said. Troy didn't blame them for asking. He had done a few things to Taylor in their early days, but he was a changed man. He loved his lady, his baby, as he liked to call her.

"The rest of the guys are in the Escalade so come on," Chad said.

"I was going to drive mine," Troy said.

"Coo wit me, less asses in mine," Chad said.

Taylor showed up at the door with a tight smile. They automatically knew that this was no bullshit fight. Taylor had on her "one fuse left" face. Troy walked over to his chromed out Escalade and they got in. The day seemed to be going a little better.

They were all in Burbank walking up a boardwalk when the last straw came. Taylor and Sharpay were in an ice cream store talking.

"So some skank left her panties in the house?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes and Troy just looked at me as if I were stupid for even asking if they were his." Taylor pounded the glass with her fist. "If he's jeeping again I don't think my heart can take it," she said sulkily.

"Maybe he's not," Sharpay said taking her ice cream from the worker. They left the parlor and saw the guys minus Troy and Jason.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked.

"Down at the store," Chad pointed as he licked Sharpay's ice cream.

Taylor turned and her eyes, as well as everyone elses, bugged out. She didn't even speak as she took off at a brisk pace. Troy was propped against the door and a woman was caressing his face and openly flirting with him. "I'm going to snatch both of them bald," Taylor growled.

Troy didn't see her until she was on them. Taylor snatched the woman by her hair and pulled her back.

"Tay!" Troy yelled.

Taylor turned to Troy and smacked him as hard as she could. "I knew it," she huffed. "I knew you were cheating on me again. I can't believe I was stupid enough-" She broke off, turned around and stomped back the way she came.

"Tay-" Troy snatched her am and pulled her to a stop.

"Get off me," Taylor said throwing his arm off.

"Where are you going?"

"Doesn't matter as long as its away from you."

Taylor walked past everyone except Sharpay who latched onto her and followed her. Troy called her name two more times before he made a mover to go after her. Chad grabbed his arm. "I don't think you should. Let her cool off."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Taylor found some panties in my game room and she thinks I had them," Troy explained.

"Panties," Ryan echoed.

"Game room," Jason repeated. "The only one of us who was even near the game room was Ryan." They all looked towards him.

"Are those panties yours?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered hesitantly. Everyone smacked their lips and rolled their eyes.

"This whole bullshit for once is not my fault," Troy said.

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"I'm going to go over there tonight and straighten things out."

Unfortunately, when Troy came by Taylor wasn't there. He called her cellphone, but she wouldn't pick up. So he called Chad. "Where is she man?"

"Sharpay called and said they were going to Miyagi's," he spilled his guts.

"Miyagi's!" Troy yelled. "Oh hell no she didn't. Thanks man." He hung up and drove towards Sunset Blvd. It only added fuel to his fire that he was listening to Biggie Small's "Gimme the Loot." She must've lost her damn mind, Troy thought.

He didn't have to stand in line because the bouncer knew him. He shoved through the crowd searching for either Taylor or Sharpay. I oughta choke her out, Troy thought. He found Taylor near the bar sitting on a stool with a drink in her hand, surrounded by men. They seemed to be stuck on her every word, but Troy knew the truth. Who gave a shit about what she was saying when she was dressed like that. He had no idea what kind of material the dress was made of, but he swore he could see her nipples. The dress had one strap and one end of its hem stopped at her mid-thigh while the other her lower thigh. And the 3 inch black heels she had on made the dress even more of a punch to the stomach.

Troy didn't slow his pace as he butt in through her admirers, took her drink out of her hand and slammed it down on the countertop. "Let's go," Troy growled. He took her arm and practically lifted her down.

"Hey!" Taylor objected.

Troy snatched Taylor's purse from her and ripped her keys out of it. He saw Sharpay coming their way so he tossed her the car keys. "Tay won't need her car tonight." Sharpay's mouth dropped open as she watched Troy and Taylor in their tug of war.

"Get your cheating hands off me," Taylor demanded. She snatched her arm out of his grasp. She made to turn around, but stopped at Troy's comment. "You don't want to do that."

Taylor rolled her eyes at him and still started to turn around, but stopped when Troy hefted her in the air and threw her over his shoulder. Sharpay flipped her cellphone open and dialed Chad. "You would not believe what is happening right now."

"Put me down!" Taylor yelled.

Troy walked out of the club and straight to his car. After dumping her in the front seat and flipping the child proof lock Troy climbed in and sped off. "You and me are going to talk about this cheating thing." Troy drove to a secluded rest area and cut the engine.

"Those panties were not mine," Troy said.

"Sure they weren't," Taylor said pulling out her cellphone.

Troy automatically snatched the phone from her and tossed it in the backseat. "Ryan was in the game room that night and he was the one who iced some girl down in there," Troy explained.

"Do you think I'm stupid Troy?" Taylor asked.

"No! That's why I'm explaining the truth to you."

"Right," Taylor said sarcastically.

"Call Ryan."

"Like he wouldn't lie for you?" she threw back.

"Dammit Taylor! I didn't ice some girl down at the party. Would you please believe me?" Troy huffed.

"Are you going to take me home or do I have to walk to the gas station to call Sharpay?" Taylor asked, throwing a deaf ear to his plea. When he didn't answer Taylor cursed.

"Should've known better than to get with a playboy," Taylor mumbled. Hopping in the backseat, she opened the door and climbed out. Feeling the hard ground under her heels she winced. It was going to be a long walk to the gas station. Stumbling, Taylor cursed all men and swore that one of these days she was going to go to the other side.

"Tay, get in the car!" Troy yelled.

"Fuck you!" Taylor replied, throwing him the finger.

"If I have to get out of this car-"

"How about you shutup Troy. I have had it up to here with you." Taylor put her hand up to her head. "The only useful thing you could do would be to throw me my cell." Taylor nodded when Troy continued to sit in his front seat and not reach back for her phone. Predictable, Taylor said to herself.

When she heard Troy's system blare out the lyrics to Busta Rhyme's "Break yo Neck" she sighed. He was leaving All of a sudden Taylor was whirled and pushed back against a picnic table.

"What the hell-"

"Shutup!" Troy ordered as he shoved her back on the table. "Since you won't listen to me like a normal person I guess I'm going to have to fuck some sense into you."

"Huh?" Taylor asked. "Where'd you get this brilliant idea?"

"Chad does it all the time to Sharpay so I figure its time to implement it," Troy said as his hand crept under her dress.

Taylor couldn't lie, the idea of fucking Troy out in the open while they were angry with each other was pretty exciting. His warm hands slid up her thighs, caressing flesh as they went. With his left hand he rubbed her through her thong, automatically feeling the wetness gathering.

"Excited?" Troy taunted.

"Kiss my ass," Taylor cursed.

"Don't tempt me," Troy warned. With a flick of his wrist he ripped her thong off of her. Taylor gasped as she saw him dangle the pink silk before her face. He slid her dress up to her stomach and stared at her exposed skin. "I am definitely going to enjoy tearing this up."

Leaning over her, he tried to kiss her lips but Taylor tried to bite him. "Uh uh uh," he shook his head. He grabbed both of her wrists in his hand and pinned them abover her head. With his other hand he adjusted his pants so that he came spilling out in all of his stiff glory. Taylor wasn't the only one incredibly turned on with this rendevue.

"Shouldn't have done that," Troy said. As he probed her slick folds he purposefully bit down on her nipple. The minute she opened her mouth to scream he plunged forward. Troy smiled as he felt her warm, wet walls close over and around him.

"How do you get this wet for me every time?" Troy moand. Pushing her hands harder intot he table he began to thrust inside her mercilessly, fucking at a fast pace.

Unconsciously, Taylor moaned. This had to be the best sex they had ever had. Troy was pumping so hard her breasts bounced with every movement. Leaning forward, he lifted her right leg and placed it on his shoulder.

"Harder," Taylor pleaded. She was about to beat the record for fastest orgasm.

"Am I still cheating on you?"

"Just don't stop," Taylor said. She knew he was going to try and make a point. She could only hope that he'd try to make his point after she came.

"Admit you want this dick."

"I love your dick!" She smirked as she felt Troy's body go ramrod straight.

Adjusting his hold on her wrists he leaned forward, thrusting as he did. Taylor moaned at first, but as he kept pushing she felt him going deeper as if he were in search of her ovaries. Sharp pain jabbed at her and she cried out. "Troy stop!" He didn't answer, but he pulled back slightly and slid forward to ram again. Tears filled Taylor's eyes as the pain became borderline unbearable.

"Tell me that you love me," he ground out.

Taylor's gaze snapped up and her brown eyes hit his determined blue head on. "What!"

"You heard me." He punctuated his statement by repeating the process. This time Taylor lifted her body to try and scoot back. Troy knew he was hurting her as he saw her try and eleviate the ramming cock that was causing her such pain.

"Tell me," he ordered softly. Hell, he wasn't suffering. The deeper he pushed the tighter and wetter she was. Taylor remained silent for two more pushes before Troy saw a tear slide out the corner of her right eye. He immediately pulled out and yanked her into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry babe." He began to apologize profusely rocking her back and forth.

"Its just I love you so much and it hurt me when you didn't believe me. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to lose you," Troy said into her hair.

Taylor sniffed and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"No worries babe," Troy whispered. He softly kissed her on both eyelids and then made his way to her mouth. The moment their lips and tongues touched Taylor gasped.

"What! Did I hurt you?" Troy asked pulling up.

Taylor shook her head and pulled him back down to her. His erection had returned and its rock hard pressure was pushing against her stomach. Troy closed his eyes in ultimate pleasure as he regained his position inside of her. Sliding deep, without hurting her, he started a slow, steady, drugging rhythm.

"You okay?" he asked as he ground down against her clit.

"Mm mm," Taylor quickly answered. Troy didn't really have to ask because he could tell she was by the way she was sucking on her lip. Determined, he climbed on the table and went at it.

"I love you," she gasped as her orgasm hit.

Troy's head fell into the crook between her head and shoulder as he felt his legs go slack. Jerking three times, he emptied himself deep inside of her. They lay there for a second before Troy climbed down and lifted Taylor down. As he carried her to the passenger side he said, "Next time I have a party Ryan is not invited."


End file.
